Unnatural Disaster
by WitlessTheSmall
Summary: When tragedy strikes in Ponyville Twilight Sparkle must decide if her true loyalties lies in the Princess nd Equestria or her best friends.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: First time in this fandom, so cut me a little slack while I get cozy. Critique appreciated, please point out if I go OOC, R&R****)**

Prologue

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

I feel a nudge against my side. I roll over and pull my pillow over head in protest. "Come on Twilight! This is serious" Spike's voice floats into my fogged thoughts. This catches my attention. Spike always sleeps in, I always wake him up. I roll over taking my sheets with me. My unbalance and the blankets cause me to stumble and fall forward. Spike shoves me again "Get up! Hurry!" he urges. It's only then I realize the ear splitting ringing piercing the room. I shake my head and clumsily pull myself to my hooves. I trot down the stairs and stumble out of the library and into the street.

A moment later I feel a strong force dash into my side bowling me over. Pinkie Pie skids to a halt, whipping around she helps me up. "Sorry." She giggles.

"Pinkie Pie, what is going on?" I urge staring at her nervously.

"Oh, the dam is going to break, and we're heading for high ground" she says in a matter of fact tone.

Panic surges through me. I grasp Pinkie Pie's tail in my jaws and drag her a little way before she wiggles free and matches my pace. A shadow drags overhead as Fluttershy gropes with as many critters as she could possible manage. Rainbowdash assists her with just as many furry, scaled and feathered bundles. Applejack and Rarity join in soon after, Rarity flinching as mud clung to her coat. Suddenly, Applejack slams on the breaks, causing us to all stop and Fluttershy to almost drop Angel.

"I forgot to close up the barn, and Granny Smith, Big Mac and Applebloom are still sleeping. I'll be right back." She shoots spinning around.

"Wait" I say. Nervousness rips through me. Applejack waits her emerald eyes glitter with worry. "Be careful." I say slowly. She tips her hat and whips around, galloping toward Sweet Apple Acres.

**Applejack's POV**

I slide to a stop nearly crashing into the barn. " Get up every pony" I call speeding up the stairs. I kick open the door to Applebloom's room and pick her up by the bow. I half drag, half carry her down the stair before roughly plopping her into the cart we use to haul apples. I spin around to see Granny and Big Mac exiting the house. Granny feebly pulls herself into the cart. I turn to Big Mac "Take them to Chestnut hill, I have to close up the barn, I'll be right behind you.

"Eee-yup" he responds.

Applebloom now someone alert stares at me. "What is going on" she calls over the sirens.

I flinch nervously "It'll be fine" I say quickly spinning around. I can hear her wail in protest as Big Macintosh canters away.

I return to my duty, I didn't have much time. I sprung forward slamming my rear hooves into the lock, clicking it closed. I sprint around back and in through the back. I had to lock the hatch in the roof in the barn or all the apples would be destroyed or get carried away. I fling myself at a clump of apple crates. I scramble to the top and eye the hatch. I find a broom and lace it through the ring, my balance fails and me and the crate pile crumbles. I turn to get the back door but I feel my hoof catch. I look back ready to free myself.

Suddenly, I hear an earsplitting cracking that overpowers the sirens. My heart stops, the dam. I thrust my foreleg into the heavy crate, yanking at my hind leg. Dread rips up my spine angrily. I slam my foreleg again hard into the crate again. It splinters and pain shoots up my limb, but I pull free.

I whip around the corner and in one movement lock the back door. I look up only a second to see a massive wall of water racing though the dim light of the town. It foams at the mouth like a hungry bear. I turn around sprinting, my heart pounding.

Trees swish past my head as I dash forwards. The shadow of the wall rests on my back, I let my head swivel back for a moment, and it whips back. Adrenaline pounds through my veins giving me an extra burst of speed. I can see the two shelter hills silhouetted against the rising sun.

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

I shuffle nervously nearly knocking Pinkie over. She giggles taking a step back. "Applejack should be here by now." I fret.

Rainbowdash rolls her eyes "She probably is already, it's a big crowd and we can't see every pony. If she isn't she's at the other hill. It's closer to Sweet Apple Acre's anyway."

I sigh, she was right, but I still couldn't ignore the dense pit of anxiety in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 1

Paste your doChapter 1  
Twilight Sparkle's POV  
I stare over the shimmering water at the other hill. I can make out a crowd but no clear faces. I grumble in frustration at my eyesight for the hundredth time today. The pre-dawn light marks the third day I've been on this stupid hill. The Pegasi are trying their best to bring food and supplies to the crowds, but they needed rest too. Both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have been either flying or sleeping. I watch the sun rise, probably the most interesting thing that will happen all day.

*OMG IT'S A TIME SKIP*

I hear a booming crackle come from the other hill mid-afternoon. The mayor's voice sluggishly crawls to our 'island'. "Attention Citizens of Ponyville: The Pegasi have found an efficient way to drain the water from our town, please prepare to return to your homes." With that,the announcement ended.  
Sure enough the water level began to drop and ponies begin to disperse into their homes. I trot down the soggy street to the library. I flinch at the sight.  
A hoof-deep puddle of water wraps around my legs as I open the door. The majority of the books are just fine, but the unlucky lower level novels are dripping wet. I stomp my hoof. "Spike, get some fans," I grumble.  
After setting up some complex cord rigging I enter Pinkie Pie's home. "Hello?" I ask tentatively. I hear an exited chirp and a splash. I make my way to the source of the noise, the basement, or what should have been the basement. Water fills the space up to the stairs.  
Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's face emerges from the water sending a spray of liquid in every direction. "What are you doing?" I ask shaking off the droplets of water.  
Pinkie smiles. "I'm trying to get stuff outta here; wanna help me?" she asks cheerfully.  
I sigh. "Alright," I say carefully stepping belly-deep into water. I take another step, plugging into freezing, murky stuff. I make out a flash of Pinkie's brightly colored tail and I follow her. It takes me a moment to locate her; as soon as I do she gestures me over. She grasps a large bin between her teeth, I grab the other end. To my surprise it is very heavy, and it takes quite a struggle to get it to the surface. When we do I sprawl out onto the tile floor gasping for air. Pinkie begins chattering away immediately.  
She opens the bin and lays out its contents "Thanks for helping me Twilight. Can you believe how fun that was? It's like I have my own personal swimming pool! I wonder if the others have their own swimming pools,"  
I jump.  
I nearly forgot I wanted to track down Applejack. "Sorry Pinkie, I have to go. Can you manage on your own?" I ask.  
She gives a bubbly smile. "I'll come with you." She leaps up and joins me.  
I trot out into street, nearly crashing into Apple Bloom. She grins. "Howdy, Twilight," she says. taking a clumsy step backward.  
"Hi Apple Bloom, have you seen your sister?" I ask calmly, despite the crawling feeling that's sat in my chest since for the past couple days.  
"Ah, haven't seen her. Ah think she's helping one of you," she says, looking up at me curiously.  
"Thanks," I reply coolly. As soon as I trot to the end of the block and turn the corner my panic flares. "Pinkie! We need to find the others, NOW!" I say in full freak-out mode.  
"Why?" she asks nervousness clouding her sheer blue eyes.  
"Something's wrong."cument here...


End file.
